Green Beret
Staff Sgt. George Gomez }} "I can kill somebody by putting a round into their chest at a thousand meters, and I can do it over and over again." -Matt Anderson, former Green Beret Green Berets, one of America's most elite soldiers, fighting the fiercest battles; Spetsnaz, top secret commandos and the spearhead of the Russian army. Stats *Height: 6'1" *Weight: 180 lb *Gear: 29 lb *Force Size: 4,500 *Symbol: Green Beret Badge (a sword facing point upwards with two crossed arrows) History The United States Army Special Forces, more commonly known as Green Berets after their distinctive service headwear, were founded in 1952. Their primary goals are unconventional warfare, foreign internal defense, special reconnaissance, direct action, hostage rescue, and counter-terrorism. Their motto is "De oppresso liber" (Latin for "To liberate the oppressed").﻿ The US Army confirmed on Nov 15, 2018 that they have officially enlisted their first female Green Beret; although her name is anonymous due to security concerns. Green Beret Weapons Battle Green Beret Spetsnaz An unknown incident has brought the Soviet Union and the United States to war with each other, possibly the Cuban Missile Crisis of 1962. The battle begins in the remains of a completely abandoned and bombed city. The Spetsnaz squad makes their way to a building blocked by a locked gate. One of the Spetsnaz busts the lock with the butt of his AK74 Carbine and opens the gate to let his fellow soldiers in. Meanwhile, the Green Beret approach from another part of the city and enters from a different gate similarly. The Green Berets toss a grenade in the building, catching their opponents off guard without dealing any damage. The Green Beret leader then enters the room and kills the first Spetsnaz man he sees with his M4A1 Carbine. One of his soldiers walks with him into a room, only to be shot by a Spetsnaz and his Saiga Shotgun. The leader quickly reacts and kills him with his Carbine. Two other Green Berets enter a hallway, unaware that the Spetsnaz commander and two of his soldiers are nearby. One enters the hallway and gets in a gunfight with one of the Green Berets. The other one sneaks up to the entrance of the room the Spetnaz soldier is in and throws another grenade inside. The shockwave kills the Spetsnaz and throws his corpse out. The two Green Berets make their way to another room, where they hear another Spetsnaz soldier trying to scare them away with gunfire. One jumps in and kills him with his Mossberg Shotgun. Meanwhile, the Spetsnaz leader, now on his own against four Green Beret, waits crouched beneath a window while an unaware Green Beret looks for him. When he passes by, the Spetznas commander quickly gets up and shoots him with his AK74 Carbine. He turns around and kills another Green Beret that was attempting to sneak up on him. He gently kicks the dead soldier to ensure that he was killed, then exits the room. He sees another Green Beret entering the hallway and kills him before he gets a chance to respond. The Green Beret leader enters the hallway just in time to see his last comrade get killed. He tries to shoot the Spetsnaz commander, but the commander manages to run into another room before getting hit. The Green Beret leader enters the room and spots the Spetsnaz leader trying to hide. The Green Beret leader gets an idea and shoots out all the lights in the room with his M4A1 Carbine, leaving the Spetsnaz leader in the dark. The Green Beret leader puts on his night vision goggles and pulls out his Beretta Pistol. The Spetsnaz leader readies his Carbine, but the Green Beret leader fires wildly at him and shoots the gun out of his hands. Without a firearm, the Spetsnaz leader tries to escape into the next room. The Green Beret leader takes several more shots, but is unable to hit the Spetsnaz. The Spetsnaz finds himself in a boiler room and a dead end. He turns around to see the Green Beret enter the room with his E-Tool. The Spetsnaz leader draws his Ballistic Knife and waits for the Green Beret to make his move. The Green Beret begins to frantically swing and manages to knock the knife out of the Spetsnaz's hands. He charges at the Spetsnaz and slams him into a wall. The Spetsnaz leader tries to push him away, but is constantly pushed into walls. He forces the E-Tool up to the Green Beret leader's neck, and the two get into a final struggle. The Green Beret gets the upper hand and knocks the Spetsnaz leader to the floor. The Spetsnaz kicks the Green Beret away, giving himself enough time to pull out a spare Ballistic Knife tucked away in his boot. The Green Beret prepares to swing his E-Tool, but the Spetsnaz presses a button on the knife. The blade shoots out from the handle and flies into the Green Beret's neck. The Green Beret leader slowly falls to the ground. The Spetsnaz leader gets up and watches the Green Beret leader weakly fidget before laying motionless. He yells "Ya Spetsnaz!" ("I am Spetsnaz" in Russian) and quips "No one will ever defeat us" in Russian to the dead Green Beret before leaving the room. Expert's Opinion The Spetsnaz victory was credited to their superior conditioning. Their harsher and more rigourous training making them more disciplined than that of the Green Beret. Trivia *The Green Beret appeared in the Taliban/IRA episode, getting attacked by the Taliban. *The Green Beret is the only warrior from the USA to lose other than Al Capone and the only one to lose to a non-American warrior, Spetsnaz. *Spartan expert Barry Jacobsen is a former Green Beret and veteran of the Iraq war. *At 6'1" the Green Beret is the tallest generic modern warrior on Deadliest Warrior and was the tallest until George Washington at 6' 3". *The battle is implied to be set in abandoned Soviet city named Groznyi (in the beginning, nameplate in the right corner says "Грозный"). Category:Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Modern American Warriors Category:Special Forces Units Category:Surviving Modern Warriors Category:Defeated Warriors Category:Season 1 Category:Freedom Fighters